headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kepler 22B
Kepler 22B is a green tattooed alien in Head Soccer, who uses Power Shots of the characters before him. He is the 17th Character in the game and was added when Head Soccer was released. He's also one of the characters that doesn't resemble a country (or at least not a country on our planet). Kepler 22B is a 5 star opponent in Arcade and his head structure is /¯). If you have any questions about this character, please ask them here. __TOC__ Appearance Kepler 22B has a big green head with large black eyes, a small mouth and small nose. He doesn't seem to have ears. He has a yellow symbol between his eyes on his forehead and has the stereotypical look of an alien. Playing style As a CPU, Kepler 22B has a quite attacking playing style. He can jump higher and move faster than almost all of the other characters from Version 1.0. Power Shots Kepler 22B doesn't have a specific Power Shot, since he uses the Power Shots of the characters before him (from South Korea to Cyborg). This means he can perform a total of different 16 power shots (he doesn't have Cyborg's Missile Shot at his disposal). This can be both good and bad since he might use either good Power Shots or bad ones, and you don't know where to position yourself due to them being at a completely random chance. Costume Kepler 22B doesn't own a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements (Moderate) To unlock Kepler 22B, you have to beat him in a Tournament. He appears randomly in the Tournament finals in a UFO that crashes when the ball touches it. After the UFO has crash landed, the match will restart and the alien will be your opponent. In short, all you have to do to unlock Kepler 22B is hitting the UFO with the ball when it comes along and beating Kepler 22B. It's a moderate Unlock Requirement since it's not too hard or not too easy to unlock him, but you need some luck to encounter him. Or you can unlock him by paying 1,600,000 points. Tips and Tricks It is recommended that you have your volume up to hear which power shot Kepler 22B is going to use, as he says what the characters say when he uses their Power Shot. This is recommended when you play with him as well as when you play against him. History Collage Click here to see Kepler 22B's collage. Trivia *Kepler 22B is the first Non-Country and non-human country in the game while the others are Cyborg, , The Devil, Asura, Valentine, Super Saiyan, Z, Pluto, Mon-K, PumpKill and WatermelBot . *He, along with Super Saiyan, Mon-K, and Pluto are the only characters in Head Soccer that represent a planet. This makes sense for his appearance being an extra solar planet. *Kepler 22B is a real extra solar planet who turn around the sun Kepler 22, in the swan constellation. *He, Z, and WatermelBot are currently the only characters with green skin. *He is the only character that can use other characters' Power Shots without countering them, and he is also currently the only character in the game without a unique Power Shot. Well regarded, he is the character with the most power shots, 16 in total. *Kepler 22B was initially added in Version 1.0 as the 12th character in the game. He had the power shots of South Korea to Spain. Later, when France and United Kingdom were added in Update 1.1, Kepler 22B gained the power shots of the new characters and moved to 14th place in the player select screen, so he was still the boss character. Kepler 22B gained new power shots one last time when Mexico, Netherlands and Cyborg were introduced to the game (however, he gained only Cyborg's Robo-Fist Shot, not his Missile Shot). Up to this day, Kepler 22B still is the 17th character and he doesn't get new power shots anymore every time a new character is updated to the game. *Kepler 22B was originally meant as the boss character in Head Soccer. He can still be considered as the Tournament boss, looking at the special role he fulfills in this game mode. *He also can give effect to the background ( when his UFO hitted on the tournament ). The others are Colombia ( after he uses his powershot ) and Switzerland ( power button ON ) Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:Characters with Green Skin Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters with different skin colour Category:Black Eyed Characters